Jyder: A Romantic Comedy
by RisingStar123
Summary: Ryder Lynn is a dedicated and commited student, desperate to get rid of all of his problems. Jake is a chilled back and troublemaking badboy. But what happens when the two fall for the beautiful yet difficult Marley Rose? Of course, they start a rivalry...until it turns to love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I decided to write this story because my other one-Music and Radios-wasn't going too well. Still read it though. It would mean a lot to me. I've been meaning to write this one forever. Will switch POV's. About two enemies who fall in love when they begin a rivalry over Marley Rose. R&R. No flames please.**

**JGAEPRHEIOGTERP**

**Ryder's POV**

My road to happiness was a great but not so easy one. Hi, let me introduce myself. I am Ryder Lynn and I want to get one thing straight...I have changed since the last year of school. I used to be anonymous. If I were as fat as Lauren Zizes, no one would notice me. But this story isn't about me whining (only half of it's that way). Just keep listening.

I woke up from bed one day. It was the start of a new year. Year 12 in fact. Thirteen years of not being able to read...oh yeah, I have to tell you something. See, as a kid, whenever I looked at a page or anything with words, I thought the people typing the words were drunk or high on drugs. Everything was fuzzy. Then when it wasn't, it was backwards. I thought all my other classmates had superpowers to be able to understand them but then I realised...something wrong was with me. And when I was in my fan-faze of Stand By Me aged thirteen, I watched a movie with River Phoenix, playing some dude who had something called dyslexia. And I watched that movie like a hawk and I knew straight away...I had what he had...I had dyslexia.

I didn't want to tell anyone. I mean, they'd think I'm dumb (more on that later). So, in present day out of my thoughts, I got changed, packed my bag, looked at my hair, like any ordinary day. Then I ran day stairs. This year was going to be great...until I saw the devil.

About what I said before-how I'm didn't want people to think I'm dumb-I saw the reason right there...Edward A. Lynn. Edward was my older brother. He was born four years before my face hit the world. Eddie was just awesome. He was everything better than I was- he was smart, popular, slightly better looking...but it was worse. Somehow he managed to please my Mum and Dad with straight A's while I came home with the best scores in my life-one D, one D minus, five Es and 2 Fs. And as he managed to be the most popular kid ever, I managed to become a perfect target for throwing dodgeballs at in Gym Class.

I hated it when Ed was here. Not because of him, but because of _them_. Mum and Dad always compared me to their great God Edward Lynn. And whenever he was here, Mum and Dad would always rave about how intelligent their eldest son was, not to make him feel better, but to make me feel worse.

So, I stood dead in my tracks. Edward smiled. "Hey, Ryder." "H-h-h," I stuttered, "Hey, Edward." "We've just been talking about how Edward has gotten the highest scores in his college," said Mum. Ryder's heart sank. "We're very proud of him," said a man. I turned around and saw my Dad, walking in Edward's direction and patting him on the back. "Maybe, you could do that as well, Ryder," said Dad, "If you lift your game up at school."

Anger fumed in me. It was uncontrollable. I hated all three of them. "I gotta go," I said. I raced out of the door, leaving behind the protests of my family.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Jake

**Hey guys. My second chapter of my second story. A HUGE shoutout and thankyou to my first reviewer ever, ****_FicTranslator._**** Will switch POV's. About two enemies who fall in love when they begin a rivalry over Marley Rose. R&R. No flames please.**

**FHFJSKSKJGEWJG**

**Jake's POV**

My road to happiness wasn't as smooth as I planned it either. Where're my manners? My name is Jacob Puckerman, though most people call me Jake, and I want everyone to know...I am in a couple. I used to be popular. I could wear a dress to school and people would think I'm cool. And this story isn't about me bragging about how I used to be, it's about the year that changed my life.

My clock buzzed like a hive of bees on the morning of the first day of school. New school, in fact. I flunked my old school, which apparently was one of the worst schools in town. My parents had always hope I wouldn't turn out like my brother, but I just didn't care. What's the point of good grades? Isn't life worth living? I mean, we spend seven hours at school and have four hours of homework! Life is consumed about school. Life should be consumed by life! Sorry, I sound like my grandma!

So I jumped out of bed, with a hangover-like headache because of last night. Then after I got dressed, I walked downstairs. No one was there so I quickly grabbed some breakfast and ran out of the door.

You see, there's a few things you should know about me. I'm not exactly the best student, but I'm not the worst! I like to have a little fun because in these days that a little hard to find. Who can't take a joke? I mean, seriously.

Once I dropped got out of the hell, I went to a restaurant. I sat on the bar stool and looked over at a beautiful waitress. Since I'm a pro at this, I decided to use my skills.

"Haven't seen you around here lately, you new?" I asked as she came to get my order. "Yes, I'm actually a student," she said. "Really? What school?" I asked. "You don't really care do you?" she asked with a smirk. Jake proceeded to get closer.

"No not really." I said, making her laugh. The waitress handed me a drink. "Let me know if that's juicy enough for you," she said. "Oh, I will," I teased. "Would you like some cheese?" she asked. "Nope...but I know you do," I said, making her smile.

Then the next thing I knew, we were in the bathroom, kissing up a storm. "What's your name?" I asked again. "It's Kitty," she said. We continued kissing, a great way to start my first day of school.


	3. Chapter 3: When Opposites Meet

**Here is the third chapter. This has two different POV's in it. First time when Ryder and Jake meet. Read and Review my first fanfic, Music and Radios, based on Hairspray. Thanks. Will switch POV's. About two enemies who fall in love when they begin a rivalry over Marley Rose. R&R. No flames please.**

**Ryder's POV**

It was the first lesson of the day, and the worst way to start the day...English! I hated English. Do I need to tell you why? "So," said Mrs Cardillo, "As you would have known, your teachers of Year Eleven would have set you holiday homework to prepare an oral presentation about yourself." I held my cue cards in my hands. All the letters were confusing. I couldn't see any of it. "Mr Lynn," said Mrs Cardillo. "I turned my head up. "Would you like to go first?"

My heart sank. A deep emptiness was inside of it. I could barely breath. But I got up anyway and stood in front of the class. "H-hi class, my name is Ryder Lynn." I was literally making it up on the spot. I just looked at the cards and pretended as if I could read perfectly...but I couldn't. "This is my second year at McKingley High. I like...um...uh...ahh-" I got lost on words. Everyone leaned in to hear what I would say. Girls began to laugh. Boys gave superior looks. I gulped. If only a miracle would happen...and it did.

**Jake's POV**

I opened the door. I was late for my first class. Hey, it's not my fault. That session with Kitty was pretty good. Everyone turned their heads. I ignored Mrs Cardillo. My focus was on a boy. My age definetely. He had brown, Justin Bieber-like hair, tall, muscular structure. Pretty good football player by the looks of it. "Nice of you to join us, Jake Puckerman" said Mrs Cardillo. I laughed. "Sit!" she said, "Ryder keep on going." I kept my attention on the boy they called "Ryder." I really didn't care about the lesson so I just checked out all the different girls in the room. Little did I know that I had just met the person who would change my life...forever.

Ryder's POV

Thank god for that, Jake Puckerman. He was obviously a new kid. I had never seen him before. Looked like a troublemaker. But back onto my speech. I strangely had a whole lot of ideas after Jake interrupted me. It was kinda...hypnotic.

"I am a huge fan of music. Other hobbies include football and tennis. My favourite dvds are "Backwards: The Riddle of Dyslexia." My favourite colours are orange and blue. I like tomatos, but hate tomato sauce. I keep my bag tidy, but not my room." This made some people laugh. Mrs Cardillo was impressed. "So basically, I am Ryder Jason Lynn. Thankyou."

Everyone clapped. Mrs Cardillo smiled. "Very well, Ryder," she said. As I walked to my desk, I smiled to Jake and said "Thanks, Dude." Jake smiled back. He had a great smile. It showed his whole white, clean teeth. God, they were beautiful! Wait, no, no, that's just wrong...that's just wrong!


	4. Chapter 4: Ryley, Jarley or Jyder?

**Hey guys. This is an important chapter. Keep those reviews coming. Thanks FicTranslator again. School is nearly coming so I won't be able to write as much but I'll try. K thanks. Will switch POV's. About two enemies who fall in love when they begin a rivalry over Marley Rose. R&R. No flames please.**

**Ryder's POV**

So, in my last lesson of the day-Science that was-I sat by myself. Mr Wade came along. "Guess what, guys!" he said. "You bought a unicorn?" asked Brittany. "No...something better," he said, "You have a project." Everyone groaned and protested. "It's okay. It will be done in pairs," Mr Wade exclaimed. Great! I thought. I'm never social. Everyone hates me or doesn't even know me. Mr Wade brought out a hat and shaked. I knew there were names in there.

"Fate will choose your partners," he said. It took us a while. Everyone had a partner. I was the last one. Mr Wade picked out the two strips of paper and said "Jake Puckerman and Ryder Lynn." I turned around to see Jake who smiled back. I didn't know what to think. Apparently, he was no good and that wouldn't sit well with my parents. And yet he seemed more.

The bell rung loudly. I, along with my other classmates, immediately got our bags and ran out of the door, ignoring Mr Wade's gaggles about our next lesson. As I walked down the hallway, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around...it was Jake.

**Jake's POV**

"Hey," I said. "Hey," said Ryder, seeming a little nervous. "So, I wanna talk about this project we're doing, seeming as we're partners," I said, walking down the hallway. "What do you want? Like you come to my house to study or-" said Ryder. "Nah, like tommorow in free period us two can study in the library or something," I said. "Sure," said Ryder.

I smiled. "Wait," I said, "You're in Glee, right?" "Yeah," said Ryder. "Cool," said Jake, "I signed up yesterday and seeing as you're the only one I know, do you wanna sit next to each other?" "Of course," said Ryder mutually. "K," I said. I raced to my locker.

Little did I know that that experience would change my life...forever.

**Ryder's POV**

I walked to my locker and unlocked it. Immediately, I began to pack and unpack my books. As I did, I felt something hard hit my shoulder. There was a scream. I turned around. I saw someone on the ground. She must of bumped into me. I didn't get a proper look at her as I rushed to the ground, helphing her pick up all the books that had fell to the ground.

"Sorry, sorry," I heard her voice say, her head still on the ground. I continued to pick the books and said "It's ok." Then, I felt her hand on mine as we grabbed a book. Her hands were smooth and soft. When I touched them...they gave me chills. I looked at her and she stared back.

GOD! She was beautiful! In fact, that's an understatement...she was GORGEOUS! Her brown hair ran along the side of her body. Her skin was pale white and her eyes were electrifying. I smiled. She smiled back, giving me a hundred shocks in my blood as I saw her beautiful teeth that lit me up.

"Sorry," she said. We got on our feet and I said "It's fine. I'm Ryder." I held out my hand. She smiled and took it. "Marley, Marley Rose," she said. "Wait, your Mum's the tuckshop lady," I said. "Yeah," Marley replied. "She's awesome, she always gives me extra meatballs on spaghetti week!" I said. She laughed. "Wait, Ryder Lynn?" Marley said, "I've seen you play football. Your awesome dance moves are...awesome!"

We both laughed. "Nice meeting you," she said, "I gotta go. I have Glee club," she said. "So do I," I said. "Really?" she said, smiling again, "Can I sit next to you, seeing as you're the only one I know?" "Sure," I said, "I've got another friend sitting next to me." "Oh, really!" she said, "Who?" "Jake Puckerman," I replied.

Marley froze. "You mean..._the _Jake Puckerman?" she said. "Yeah, what about him?" I asked, confused. "Oh, only that he is the cutest boy in the whole entire school," she said. As we walked down the hallway, I felt stings of jealousy. I was beginning to like Jake but now, after meeting the most beautiful person in the world, I don't think that's remotely possible! Well, strap your seatbelt Jake, it's going to be a hell of a RYDE!

**Jake's POV**

I ran down the hallway, after kissing some hot cheerleaders. It was Glee practice. As I approached the doors, I saw Ryder, walking with a beautiful girl. In fact, that's an understatement...she was GORGEOUS! I ran up to them and said "Hey Ryder." Ryder replied but with a suttle cold in his tone. I ignored it and turned to the WONDERFUL lady before him.

"And who is this?" I asked. She looked nervous, never the less happy. "This is Marley Rose," said Ryder. She smiled, an amazing smile, and meekly said "Hi." "Hello," I replied. She beamed up as I said it. I smiled.

I didn't know Ryder rolled his eyes. But he had to break the wonderful moment by saying "C'mon guys, we're gonna be late for Glee practice." We walked into the room, my eyes still not off this beautiful woman they called Marley.


	5. Chapter 5: When I'm Gone

**AM BACK! With another chapter of Jyder; A Romantic Comedy. Please note, the song down below originates from Lulu and the Lampshades. Thanks. Thanks to FicTranslator again. Will switch POV's. About two enemies who fall in love when they begin a rivalry over Marley Rose. R&R. No flames please.**

**Ryder's POV**

I sat next to Marley. Jake was on the other side of her. He was flirting with her, smiling and making her laugh. I was disgusted. "Hey, Marley," I said. Marley turned around and flashed her smile. "Your Mum is awesome," I said. She smiled. "Thankyou," she said, wrapping me in a hug. As I embraced her, I saw Jake. He looked at me with coldness. I smiled, knowing that this is the one topic he did not know about.

Marley and I began talking about her Mum. She was smiling, never as happy. Gee, people must have given Millie Rose a hard time. We were so wrapped in a conversation that Jake, knowing he couldn't say anything as he didn't know anything, fumed with anger. This was pleasure to my ears. I hadn't declared it yet, but this is war!

Finn came into the room, interrupting the wonderful conversation Marley and I were lost in. "Ok, guys," he said, "Now, there are new members-Marley and Jake. Can we give them a big round of applause." Everyone clapped. Jake relished his attention and Marley looked down shyly. God, she was cute!

"Now," said Finn, "As tradition, it is normal that we could hear our new members sing. Who would like to go first?"

**Jake's POV**

I shot my hand up. I needed Marley's attention. It was just natural. After all, she had become Barbie with the Ken-haired plastic doll over there! Finn was impressed when my hand hit the air. "Jake. Ever confident. Just like your brother," said Finn, "Come up." I got up before the class. I flashed a hating look at Ryder and a wink at Marley. "I will be singing 'I Hate That I Love You' by Rihanna and Ne-yo."

The music began. It was my moment. I am a stud. Ryder was gonna get jealous and Marley will melt!

**That's how much I love you**  
**That's how much I need you**  
**And I can't stand you**  
**Must everything you do make me wanna smile**  
**Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)**  
**But you won't let me**  
**You upset me girl**  
**And then you kiss my lips**  
**All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)**  
**Can't remember what you did**

**But I hate it...**  
**You know exactly what to do**  
**So that I can't stay mad at you**  
**For too long that's wrong**  
**But I hate it...**  
**You know exactly how to touch**  
**So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more**  
**Said I despise that I adore you**

**And I hate how much I love you, girl (yeah...)**  
**I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)**  
**And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)**

**Ryder's POV**

As Jake sung **"And I hate how much I love you, girl"** I kept on thinking **"I hate how much I hate you, Jake!"** Really, he sung as if he was the most amazing thing in the world. The best singer. Marley melted away in her seat, squealing, moving and smiling. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. I could do so much better than _that_ and I was going to show it.

I got off my chair. No one really noticed me, which was how I liked it! I made my way over to the table. On the table was a normal cup. I grabbed it, a smile coming across my face. Then, I walked over to where Jake was showing off. As he sung, "

But I just can't let you go And I hate that I love you so (oh..)." I got on the ground. The cup was before me. Then, before I knew it, the music was off. Everyone turned around. All eyes were on me

**Jake's POV**

WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? I'm in the middle of singing and the song stops. I turned around and see Ryder. A cup is before him. And before I knew it, he was banging his hands on the cups. First, he clapped twice, tapped the ground with his hand thrice, clapped again and move to the cup to his right. Then, he clapped, grabbed the cup, turned it to his side, hit on the ground, put it in it's actual position. Then, he repeated. And it hit me...he was stealing my moment. He was interrupting me...he was doing the Cup Song!

And in my despair, I saw Marley. She was amazed! Then, Ryder began to sing

(_Ryder, _Class, _both_)

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
_Two bottle whiskey for the way_  
_And I sure would like some sweet company_  
_And I'm leaving tomorrow, what-do-ya say?_

_When I'm gone._

And just as things got worse for me, everyone joined in with Ryder and echoed (When I'm Gone) and they did it again.

_When I'm gone _(When I'm gone, ho won!)  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_ (oh oh)  
_You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

It was all too much. I could do the Cup Song as well. During the song, I grabbed a cup and made my way to the ground. And immediately, I began to perform the Cup Song. Ryder and I were stuck in a fierce rivalry. We banged the cups harder, wanting to be better. Marley stood in shock. But I was too engaged in the beat. And then I decided to give Ryder a taste of his own medicine...I joined in on the song.

(**Jake,** _Ryder, __**Both,**_ Class**_ Jyder and Class_**)

**I've got my ticket for the long way 'round**  
**The one with the prettiest view**  
**It's got mountains, it's got rivers,**  
**It's got woods that give you shivers**

But it sure would be prettier with you

_When I'm gone_ (When I'm Gone!)  
**When I'm gone** (When I'm Gone, ho won)**  
****_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
_****_You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk, oh  
_****_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

Then, it was fierce. I had to win this battle. How dare Ryder do this? Then, I performed a cup trick **(A/N. I saw this in this video **

** watch?v=cmSbXsFE3l8****. The tricks begin at 2:52 and end at 3:21)** The other Glee members ensembled on the ground with their cups and performed the multiple tricks. My angry eyes couldn't get off of Ryder. I was so hateful of him. Then, I began an extra verse (**A/N. This verse is from Lulu and the Lampshades cover not the Pitch Perfect one.)**

_**I've got my ticket for the long way 'round**_  
_**These feet weren't built to stay too long**_  
_**And I'll go there on my own,**_  
_**But you'll miss me when you're home**_  
_**It's for you dear that I sing this song**_

**_When I'm gone (_****_When I'm Gone)_****_  
When I'm gone _****_(When I'm Gone, ho won)_****_  
_****_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my HAIR  
You'll miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

**_When I'm gone (_****_When I'm Gone)_****_  
When I'm gone (_****_OH! WHEN I'M GONE!)_****_  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
_****_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone _**

And with the last movements of the Cup Song, it was over. Ryder was in for it! Better know this...no one messes with a Puckerman!"


	6. Chapter 6: This Is War

**Hi Guys. A huge shoutout and thankyou to my reviewers ToxicTopaz and FicTranslator. BTW, this chapter has no POV'S. Written in third person. Thanks. About two enemies who fall in love when they begin a rivalry over Marley Rose. R&R. No flames please.**

Jake walked up to the hall, fuming anger in his steps. Ryder was by his locker, packing and unpacking his bag. Then, Jake walked up to his locker and slammed it shut. Ryder shot his attention to Jake. "What the hell was that for?" said Jake. "What?" said Ryder. "Interrupting my song!" said Jake, "I thought we were friends." "Yeah...I thought so too," said Ryder.

He began to walk down the hallway but Jake wasn't going to give up yet. He grabbed Ryder's shoulder and pulled it back. "What do you mean?" he asked. "MARLEY!" said Ryder, "She's special and amazing. And on top of that, she's delicate. I know that if you were with her, you'd break her heart just like you do to every other girl in this school and she deserves better than that."

Then it hit Jake. "Oh my God! Oh my God! YOU LOVE MARLEY!" he said. "So, what? Who wouldn't?" said Ryder, "And don't tell me you've not fallen for her." "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" said Jake, "She's the best thing in this whole school." "Yeah," said Ryder, coldly, "How many girls have you used that line on?" He gave Jake a hating look and walked off.

But Jake pulled Ryder back. "Still friends?" he asked. Jake held out his hand. Ryder looked at it. Then, he looked up. "Keep dreaming, Puckerman," is all Ryder said. He continued walking but Jake said "You better watch it, Lynn."

Ryder stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. "What did you just say to me?" he said. "I said you should be scared," said Jake, a wicked smile forming on his lips, "If I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open. Because this is war!" Ryder stepped forward and looked sheepily at Jake.

"Save your threats for Marley," said Ryder, "Isn't that how you made out with your teacher?" Jake was shocked, mouth wide open. Ryder smiled. "Please!" sang Jake, "Bye, Cowgirl!" He turned to walk away but Ryder hadn't finished with him completely.

"Hey Jake," said Ryder. Jake turned around and said "What?" he said. "Oh yeah, this war will be _ugly!_" said Ryder, "Just like your singing voice!" Jake's eyes opened. Ryder smirked. "We're done!" said Jake, "This really is war!" He walked off.

**Ooh Guys. The rivalry has finally begun. Don't worry. Jyder is endgame!**


	7. Chapter 7: Your My Best Enemy

**Ryder's POV**

The next day, I found myself in the worst place possible-in the library with _Jake!_ We were studying for that project we had to do together. I had to get this project done. It didn't mean too much to _me _but it was the world to my parents! I was studying the books intensely whereas Jake was just mucking around.

I was annoyed when he wasn't working "WHAT ARE YOU-" I said. Then I stopped and groaned. He was looking at Marley from the other side of the room, who was working with Tina. "Excuse me, Obama," I said, "Are you here to study?" Jake rolled his eyes. "Forgive me, Your Highness," he said sarcastically. "C'mon, study with me," I said.

**Jake's POV**

Ryder had to ruin everything for me. Yesterday, I was estatic to be working with him and now I'd rather make out with Becky than be here with him. "Calm your farm, Charlie Brown," I said to him.

"NO!" Ryder screamed. He got up off the ground. I was slightly suprised at this motion. "JESUS!" I said. "I have to do this project!" Ryder shouted, making the libarian shoosh him to no avail. "Why? It's just some Science crap," I said.

He rolled his eyes at me. What was his problem? Then, before I knew it, he was yelling at me. Over what? Science work? But soon, I found out it was a lot more than that.

"NO! IT'S MORE THAN THAT! YOU DON'T HAVE PARENTS WHO ARE SOME OF THE MOST INTELLIGENT DOCTORS WHO HAIL THEIR OLDEST KID AS A GOD AND TREAT THEIR YOUNGEST ONE LIKE A PIECE OF CRAP JUST BECAUSE THEIR OTHER KID IS-"

He stopped and stuttered on his words. I gave him an annoying look. "Because he's what?" I asked. "Never mind," said Ryder, calming down and sitting back on his chair. "Nothing," said Ryder. Jake gave his a disbelieving look. Ryder got up and said "I gotta go," leaving me in confusion.

**JGSGJRPOWHGW**

**Ryder's POV**

I was in Glee club later that day. I was so close to telling Jake that I had dyslexia. But if I did, then he would have used it to his advantage and torment me and I really didn't need that now.

Neither me nor Jake were sitting next to Marley. The annoying he/she Unique was by her side, sorrounded by Marley. Jake was far from me. He sat next to Kitty, who was trying hard to get Jake's attention but Jake rebuffed her, knowing his love for Marley.

His love! Sure, he had love. He said that to a hundred girls in his school and what happened? HE BROKE THEIR HEART! Marley was too good for that. She would do so much better with me. I knew it for sure.

Finn came in and said "Great news guys!" "You're not gay?" asked Brittany. Finn turned around and said "No, no, not at all. There's a competition. All of us will sing a song-by ourselves-and the winner will be our lead vocalist at Sectionals."

Everyone gasped. This was amazing! I had to beat Ryder at this...I had to.

**Jake's POV**

LEAD SINGER AT SECTIONALS! I'm gonna take this one! I turned to my right and my happiness faded. Ryder was happy. A smile and mighty look on his face. He thought he could win this? Well, let Jake Puckerman be the one who showed him that would be impossible!


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle

**Hey guys. I am back (creepy music) Nah, really. Thanks to FicTranslator and ToxicTopaz again. LOVE U GUYS! Btw, the song below is You Belong With Me. I have to give credit to one of my favourite writers _ShadowBeauty _who used this song in their story "Dirty Little Secrets." Go check it out. Btw, this chapter doesn't have a POV from Ryder or Jake. It's just no one's POV. Thnxs. R&R. No flames please. About two enemies who fall in love when they begin a rivalry over Marley Rose. **

**Chapter 8**

The current week was intense. Mainly because of the rivalry with Jake and Ryder. After all, the project they were forced to work on together hadn't gone too well. When Ryder was stuck on his words and stuttered halfway through his speech, Jake had gotten both him and Ryder in detention because he stripped in front of class, got on the teacher's desk and said "WE HATE SCIENCE."

Not to mention that Ryder and Jake were fighting over the affections of the beautiful Marley Rose. But what made it FAR more intense was the upcoming competition...lead singer at sectionals. Everyone-including Ryder and Jake-knew for a fact Marley would be the lead female vocal and that's what made Jake and Ryder want it even more.

So that day in Glee Club, Finn entered the room as usual. "Now guys," he boomed, "I hope you have all practiced a song because I am going to choose a person to stand up here and prove that he or she has what it takes. But are there any volunteers?"

Two hands shot up in the air. One pale, one tan...Jake and Ryder. Finn was impressed. "Thanks, you too. Since Jake had already volunteered last week, I think we should choose Ryder first. Then, you can go Jake."

Ryder shot up off his chair and faced the class. "I will be singing You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift." He shot a smile at Marley and a death stare at Jake.

_You're on the phone_

_with your boyfriend ‒ he's upset_

_He's going off_

_about something that you said_

_'Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do._

Ryder recalled the first meeting between him and Marley. There was something special between the first sight. But as usual, Jake had to butt in and attempt to steal her away, just like he had done to every boy.

_I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night._

_I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like._

_He'll never know your story like I do._

_But he wears short shorts, I wear t-shirts_

_He's football champion, And I'm in the theater_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see that I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me, You belong with me?_

Ryder knowed that Jake was so irresistable to girls; but he still feels that Marley belongs with him. He liked how Marley was oblivious to the Jyder Rivalry and wasn't in the mind to make a decision. If she did straigt away, it'd be Jake!

_Walking the streets_

_With you and your designer jeans_

_I can't help thinking_

_This is how it ought to be._

_Laughing on a park bench_

_Thinking to myself_

_"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

Marley smiled at Jake because of how he pointed at her jeans she was wearing during the song. This made Jake scoff. Ryder then realised how beautiful Marley's smile was. It lit up the room and made everything warm, even though she wasn't really smiling much these days because of Jake (or so he thought!).

_And you've got a smile_

_That could light up this whole town._

_I haven't seen it in awhile_

_Since he brought you down._

Marley would be destroyed if she fell for Jake, only to find her heart crushed days after he revealed his 'love' for her. If she picked Ryder, that would never happen in a million years.

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that._

_Hey, what you doing, with a guy like that?_

_He wears tank tops, I wear high tops_

_He's football champion, and I'm on the theatre_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see that I'm the one_

_Who understands you, been here all along_

_So why can't you see...you belong with me?_

_Standing by you, waiting at your backdoor._

_All this time how could you not know, baby_

_You belong with me, you belong with me?_

During the instrumental break, Ryder took his chance to dance around the room. Unique and the other girls went into a fit. Marley laughed, smiled and melted at the same time. Ryder smiled. Jake scoffed. When Marley wasn't looking, Ryder shot Jake an evil smile!

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night, I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry._

_I know your favorite songs, And you tell me about your dreams._

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me?_

_Standing by you waiting at your backdoor._

_All this time how could you not know, baby,_

_You belong with me, You belong with me_

_You belong with me. Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me, Yeah, you belong with me!_

The class burst into a thunderous applause. Brittany, accomponnied by the girls, whooped and cheered. Marley smiled again. Ryder smiled in happiness. Finn got up and clapped. All Jake did was scoff...AGAIN!

Ryder sat down and Finn said "Well done, Ryder. You've set the bar pretty high for Jake over here!" Ryder turned around and revealed his wicked smirk to his enemy. "But you never know," said Finn, "Maybe Jake will smash it."

Jake laughed. "No, Finn, you got that wrong...I _will_ smash it!" The class let out a "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Ryder gave a glaring look at the Puckerman. Jake smirked. He got up, off of his chair and stood before the class.

"Taylor Swift is a great singer, as shown by Ryder. But I'm going to be doing a far greater tune of hers-Safe and Sound **(A/N I probably should have done Let Me Love You but I hate Jake taking credit for Ryder's idea of singing the song so I picked a new one.)** Then, light, depressing music sounded through the room. Ryder sit back in his chair, breathing heavily. Then, Jake sang in a calm and angelic voice.

**I remember tears streamin' down your face**  
**When I said I'd never let you go,**  
**When all those shadows almost killed your light**  
**I remember you sayin 'don't leave leave me here alone'**  
**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

Ryder looked around. Marley's face clearly showed she was touched and mesmorised. Ryder hated it. He hatingly turned around and sickened himself as he watched Jake continue singing.

**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe...and...so-oouned**

After Jake had hit that last note with such a delicate and amazing tone, Ryder-just for a moment-was robbed of all his hateful thoughts for Jake. Instead, he was amazed! Touched, charmed...in love? "No!" Ryder thought to himself, "You don't love Jake. He is trying to steal Marley from you and you love Marley...or do you?" He stopped having a fight with his thoughts as Jake continued the song.

**Don't you dare look out your window  
Darlin' everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging o-oh-on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Goooooooonnnnneeee...Goooooooonnnnneeee**

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh

**Just close your eyes...You'll be alright**  
**Come morning light...You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, **  
**Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

The song ended. Ryder was so drawn into this performance that he was startled when everyone burst into an applause when the song stopped. Ryder then got back into character and pretended to hate the performance. Jake gave a "Oh, stop it!" smile and walked back to his chair.

At that moment, Ryder looked at Jake. Jake noticed and slowly turned his head to Ryder, hate stamped in his expression. Ryder gave him a dark look back. Jake wickedly smiled. It was like an episode of Merlin! Jake sat on his chair, pretending nothing between him and Ryder happened. But it did, and Ryder knew it.


	9. Chapter 9: The Beginning

**Hey guys. Keep reading. The rivalry is going to turn to love soon. So keep in tune. Thnxs! Will switch POV's. R&R. No flames please. About two enemies who fall in love when they begin a rivalry over Marley Rose.**

**Chapter 9**

**Jake's POV**

The day after Ryder and I shared that crazy death stare, I decided to get into action. I wanted Marley. She knew me. I knew her. I needed to do something about it. So, I walked up to her locker that day.

"Hey, Marley," I said. She turned around and looked at me. As soon as I saw her beautiful face, I stopped mid-sentence. "Yes, Jake?" she asked. "Do you want to hang out tonight?" I asked. She was going me my answer but someone else answered for her.

I turned my head. Ryder was approaching Marley and I. "Sorry dude," he said, although I knew he didn't mean sorry, "Marley's got plans on Friday. I have a theatre competition and I asked if she'd come and cheer my group on. See, girls don't accept people who cut through the hearts of every other girl at this school and then tell them the girl they really love them. And what happens afterwards? THEY COMMIT SUICIDE!"

"You know what, _dude_," I mocked, "I don't remember asking for your opinion." Marley rested her head on her locker and urged the two "Guys, don't do this." "Woah," said Ryder, ignoring Marley's comment, "You're _really_ intimidating." "May I ask you a question?" I asked, "What kind of a name is Ryder, anyway because it sounds like your parents named you after a cowgirl doll who comes with her own pony."

Ryder scoffed. "He thought he was so cool!" I said in my head. Marley stood back, desperate for this not to happen. "Dude, I don't wanna start trouble," said Ryder, "Because I know you're a badass. Do you wanna know how I know you're such a badass? Because you ride a razor scooter! Nothing says 'I'm a badass' than a _razor scooter."_

Anger fumed in me. Then, I lunged forward and pushed Ryder. Marley was shocked. "Guys, please." But both of us ignored her. Ryder dropped his bag and went for a counterattack. He then pushed me, harder than I did to him. "THIS IS STUPID! STOP!" said Marley, trying to stop the fight but to no avail. I then punched Ryder in the face.

Then, Ryder lunged at me. We began fighting each other. Lashes and techniques hit each other. "STOP IT!" screamed Marley. Finn walked down the hallway and noticed us two fighting. He ran to the rescue and said "HEY! CUT IT OUT!" Then, Finn then stood before us and the fight stopped. Ryder and I looked at each other hatingly.

Finn then grabbed both of us and took us down the hallway. Soon, he threw us into the choir room. Immediately, Ryder and I threw on a four year old act and screamed things like "HE STARTED IT-HE CAME UP AND PUNCHED ME-HE INSULTED ME-HE STOLE MARLEY AWAY." You know, that kinda crap!

Finn just screamed between the middle and said "HEY! HEY! HEY! BE QUIET!" and we did. "This rivalry thingy has been going on too long," he stated, "You two are going to stay in here until you find a way to solve it." Finn then walked out of the room, leaving me and Ryder behind in the killing silence.

Ryder was the first to talk. "What are we going to do?" "What?" I said. "You know," said Ryder, "The thing Finn just said." "Oh yeah," I said, "I'm not sure." We took the awkward silence as a time to think. Then, an idea popped into my head. "I know." "What?" asked Ryder.

I smiled. This is what I know best. "Have you ever been to the Lima Club?" "What?" said Ryder. "It's a great place to spend the night," I said. "How is that going to do anything with this?" Ryder asked...AGAIN! "You come to the club with me as an "I'm sorry" gift," said Jake, "Sounds cool?" "Sure," said Ryder. He smiled. He made me smiled. I think we both attracted each other with our teeth. I fell for him for like a second! I never realised how wonderful he looked when he was happy. I probably didn't get to see that that often...and I was going to find out why!


	10. Chapter 10: This Kiss

**Thinking that you should stop reading this story! Well don't stop here! This is probably the most important chapter in this whole fanfic. Thnxs.**

**Chapter 10**

**Ryder's POV**

I was in my room, studying that night. In fact, I wasn't really studying. I was more waiting for Jake. He said he was coming soon. But he was late. Well, a Puckerman always had to be late!

Then, I heard a knock at the door. I ran out of my room and raced down the staircase. For some strange reason, I was extremely excited. So, when I stopped ramming my feet on the stairs, I turned around. "DAMMINT!" I thought. Dad was at the door, looking at the other side. Then, he closed the door and walked away.

I was angry. Ignoring my father, I walked to the room. "Get back here," my father said to no avail. I unlocked the door. Jake was on the other side, flashing that _adorable _smile. Dammint! I had got to stop thinking that! "Hey," he said. I closed the door and walked out. "Hi," I said.

The door opened. "Oi! Ryder," said a voice. It was Dad. "Dad, give me a second," I said. "But-" "DAD! PLEASE!" I said. Almost startled by my tone, he closed the door. I was happy! He had never done that to me! Jake laughed. "Well, he's a duesch." "Are we going?" I asked.

Jake nodded. "Yes," he said, "But I feel really bad about what I did and I mean it when I make it up to you." I smiled. I never thought Jake would be the one to say something like that. Not after everything that's happened as well. My Dad opened the door again. "C'mon, Ryder," he said, "You need to study." Jake laughed. "Gees." My Dad gave him a dark glare. I ignored the two and ran into the house. I quickly grabbed a jacket and my phone as my Dad watched in shock.

I then walked out of the house. My Dad kept on arguing. Eventually, Jake and I broke out into a run and never wanted to come back.

**Jake's POV**

You know that club where I met Kitty in the second chapter? Yeah, well this is the same one I was at now. I took a sip of my drink. I bribed the waitress (in my own way!) to sneak it with alchohol. Then, me and Ryder broke out into a laugh after he said that joke. It was nice not being enemies. In fact, it felt scary-nice!

"And then Jennifer Lawrence said "Naomi Watts her problem" **(A/N That's from Jennifer Lawrence's opening monologue on Saturday Night Live. Check it out),**" said Ryder. I burst out laughing. We kept on laughing until it died down. To break the silence, I noticed that Ryder suddenly felt uptight. "You ok?" I asked. "Yeah, fine," he said. "You seem a bit tense," I said. "Just nervous about Sectionals," he said, though I knew he was lieing, "It's in a week and we find out who's the lead singer on Monday." "Well, I've got the best thing to help you relax," I said.

I then reached into my pocket. Ryder looked at me, somewhat scared. Then, I grabbed out what I was looking for it. I placed my wallet on the table. Then, I reached into a pocket and grabbed something out and placed it before Ryder. It didn't take long for Ryder to realise what it was. I mean, it was a small, white capsule that was made of delicate powder. Really, it was ecstasy.

"Here you go," I said, "Don't worry. It's pure. My brother, Noah, got it from Los Angeles when I was over there." Ryder looked at it and didn't touch it, scared of the drug. "C'mon," I exhorted, "It's not that bad. In fact, when you have it you just feel free and relaxed. Trust me." "How long does it last?" asked Ryder. "Two to three hours," I said. Ryder and I looked at each other. We got lost in each other's eyes. I looked into his blue pupils. I felt something. It was chemical, beating...hypnotic.

I didn't want the gaze to end but Ryder pulled out and pushed the capsule of ecstasy back to me. "It's ok," he said. I smiled. Then, I took the capsule and put it back in my wallet. Then, the killing silence fell on us again. Ryder had to break it...AGAIN! "Excuse me." I saw him get off his chair and walk to the toilet. When he was completely inside the bathroom, I checked again. Then, when I knew Ryder was completely gone, I did something cheeky. I grabbed my wallet and pulled out the same capsule of ecstasy. Then, I put it over Ryder's drink and crumbled it between my fingertips, allowing the powder fall into the liquid beneath.

**Ryder's POV**

About half an hour after I came out of the bathroom, I sat at the table with Jake. I drank the drink, for some reason it felt good when I did. Jake said something funny and we laughed together. He's laugh was super adorable! Like really! Then, some women came past our table. Jake excused himself and ran over to pursue the women.

I laughed. Then, I drank the drink. I began to felt delerious. Relaxed and free. I was happy. Then, Jake came back to the table. I looked at him. Then, without him minding, I came closer. Jake looked slightly uncomfortable, though he kept on smiling. Then, I relaxed my head on his shoulders and snuggled up to his neck. What was I thinking? Little did I know, I was on drugs.

Then, Jake grabbed my hand. A thousand bolts of electricity shot through my veins as he did. "C'mon," he said, "Let's go dance.

**No One's POV**

Five minutes later, Jake and Ryder didn't know what they were doing. They were on the dancefloor in the club. The music was loud and deaf-striking. The lights flashed and went out for one second. It was hard to see where everything was. Ryder and Jake danced and danced crazily. They would dougie on the floor and whip around. It was hard to see as the lights would go on and out. Then, Jake came into Ryder's view. They danced together and moved to the music.

It wasn't any of that choregraphy they learned in Glee club. It was just drunken moves around a chaotic setting. Then, something strange happened between them. Jake felt Ryder's arms around his neck and Ryder felt Jake's arms on his face. Then, the light stopped flashing and returned to normal. Jake and Ryder looked at each other, gasping.

No suprise, Jake and Ryder were out of the club. They ran out on the road and opened the door to a taxi. When they got in, Jake smiled at Ryder. Ryder smiled back. It was chemical. It was drawing them together...it was love.

Soon, Ryder opened the door to his house. Jake came out and the two laughed at what Jake had just said. But they fell silent when Ryder's Dad appeared out of the dark. Jake was drunk and drugged and, laughing on his way, walked into the hallway.

"You're late," said Ryder's Dad. Ryder burst out laughing for no reason. It's not his fault. He had ecstasy that he swallowed with Gin and Tonic. Ryder's Dad got angry. "SHUT UP, RYDER!" he screamed. Then, Ryder was repulsed. He ran to the direction of the hallway and grabbed Jake's hand. Ryder's Dad followed.

Ryder then got into his room and quickly rushed to his key. He locked the door just as Ryder's Dad got there. He tried to bang on the door but to no avail. "DON'T COME IN HERE! GO AWAY!" screamed Ryder, "I'M NOT TWELVE!" "RYDER! STOP IT!" screamed his Dad. Ryder then went to the door and screamed "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Then, Ryder turned around. Jake had a smile on his lips. It was like a magnet drawing them together. Jake walked closer to Ryder, as Ryder walked closer to Jake. And then, before you knew it, Jake's lips clashed with Ryder's. The two kissed passionately. It was lovely. And that was all that Ryder and Jake remembered that night...and it was all they needed to remember. The night of happiness.


	11. Chapter 11: Bond Like No Other

**Hey Guys. I know this chapter is a bit short but it's still important. Keep on R&R cos I'm nearly finished this story. THNXS!**

**Chapter 11**

**Ryder's POV**

I woke up the next morning. My vision was a little blurry when i first opened my eyes, they took a minute to adjust. I looked around his room trying to remember what happened last night. Everything was blur.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Then, I turned my head. Mum and Dad were at work. I was horrified. It was 9:45. "DAMN! SCHOOL STARTED TWO HOURS AGO!" I thought. I frantically got ready. Grabbing and packing my books, throwing on random clothes like a headless chicken.

Then, when I got off my room, I saw my dooner covers on the ground. I saw my clothes from last night on the floor. Then I remembered that Jake was here. But why didn't he wake me up? DAMMINT!

I swished all thoughts of Jake out of my head and raced out the door. I came to school fifteen minutes later and received detention. Detention was the least of my worries. I needed to find Jake, especially after what happened last night.

I looked for Jake all day but I couldn't find him. I approached Glee Club later that day. Finally, Jake was in there. He was singing a song and everyone was drawn in by him. I walked in the room and sat myself down, looking at him angrily.

Then, the song ended. Everyone stood up and clapped. Except for me. I needed to sort a couple things with this Puckerman. "That was good," said Finn, "Actually, really good. Take five."

ake ran over to me and said "Hey." I immediately threw my anger at him. "I OVERSLEPT!" Jake laughed. "Hey, at least we had a good time." I scoffed. "EXCUSE ME!" I said, "You slept over." Jake then laughed. It made me angrier. "Right," said Jake, "You clearly don't know how to deal with a hangover. I got up and tried to wake you but you wouldn't. I had a test and if I didn't come then I'd get kicked out of school. So, I left you. I tried waking you up but you wouldn't budge. And besides, you look cute when you sleep."

Normally, I would have been joyed by this comment but it only made me feel worse. I scoffed and turned my head. Jake noticed my anger and said "I'm sorry." "Even after what happened last night," I stated. "That was a one time thing," said Jake, "I have those all the time." "Fine," I said. I looked away and didn't talk to him at all during Glee Club

**Jake's POV**

I felt slightly bad about what I did to Ryder. I mean, it wasn't my fault. Well, it kinda was. I started the fight then invited him to dinner. I remember last night as clear as glass. It wasn't like a normal one night stand. The only time I had this feeling with Ryder was with Marley. And I love Marley...or do I?

I'm not sure. I'm kinda messed up. So, the next day, I went up to Ryder's locker. "Hey Ryder," I said. He was packing his books and as soon as he looked at me, he turned away, as if I were a piece of crap. "Look, I'm sorry," said Jake, "But I don't think you should be all annoyed at me. Just stay friends."

I popped a rather hard question. I was beginning to like Ryder ever since we hung out. Not like a friend, but like a lov-...no Jake, not like that! Ryder looked at my hand, somewhat hesitant. But he took it anyway. "Just friends," he said. I smiled and he smiled back. God, I loved that smile! JAKE! NOW YOU'RE ANNOYING ME! Then, we walked down the hall and took our next class together.

Just to tell you, our next class was Spanish. We sat down, copying notes from Mr Martinez. My left hand sat on the table, inches away from Ryder's. Then, almost as if a magnetic force was pulling my hands to his, I moved my hands closer and closer. I tried to stop...but I couldn't. Ryder looked at me and moved his hand onto his shoulders. I was embarassed and pretended like nothing happened.

But it did happen. And I needed to sort this all out. Marley or Ryder?


	12. Chapter 12: Finally, JYDER!

**Hey Guys. I know this is a small chapter but it's an important one. I'm desperate for reviews. I wont be updating that much on the weekdays but I'll try my hardest. By next weekend, I know this story will be finished. So keep in tune. Thnxs again to ToxicTopaz and FicTranslator. Will switch POV's. R&R. No flames please. About two enemies who fall in love when they begin a rivalry over Marley Rose.**

**Chapter 12**

**Jake's POV**

The same day (as the chapter before), I saw Ryder walking down the empty hall after Glee Practice, no one there. "Hey, Ryder," I called. He turned around just as I jogged up to him. "Hey, dude, are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah, fine," said Ryder. I gave him a disbelieving look and we stopped.

"C'mon, you know I don't buy that," said Ryder. He remained conflicted and silent and I guessed what he was thinking. "Is it about Spanish?" I asked. "No!" said Ryder, "I can't tell you." "Dude, why not?" I asked. "Because it's personal," said Ryder. "After what happened two days ago, I'm sure it's okay if anything's personal."

I laughed at what I said but when Ryder didn't join in on my laughter, I knew what it was about.

Ryder's POV

'C'mon, Ryder. You may as well tell him,' I thought. But I didn't have to tell him...Jake said it for me. "It's about me," he said, "You're confused about the other night." I nodded slightly, embarassed. "Dude, it's okay," said Jake. That made me feel so much better. "I'm feeling the same way," said Jake.

"I'm sorry," I said. "It's fine, Ryder," said Jake. "No, it's just," I said, "It's really cool everything's fine between us after Marley and the other night. This must be embarassing for you." Jake laughed. "How is me wanting you embarassing?"

Then, I lit up. Jake wanted me. Then, we both smiled. It was magnetic. First, we both moved in on each other. Both of us were a bit hesitant, but as we moved closer those thoughts were pushed away. Then, we closed our eyes. Soon, our lips were on each other's. This was a true kiss. Not like the one from the other night, it was real. And god, was it great!

**Think this story has ended? IT IS NOWHERE NEAR ENDING! Keep in tune for the ending chapters. Also, my next projects are to finish Music and Radios and I'm going to do a story from Stand By Me. THNXS!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Ending: Part 1

**Am back. Btw, this is the second to last chapter. Nearly ending my second and most successful fanfic. I wrote this one after I got the review from FicTranslator about how I should analyse the characters feelings. If I didn't do well for you, then don't kill me! Thnxs. **

**Chapter 13**

**Ryder's POV**

The next day, I was walking down the hallway. I was still in shock. Yesterday, Jake said he loved me. After everything we had been through, it had all changed after one night. ONE NIGHT! It was a secret, of course. There was one kid who left to New York named Kurt Hummel because he was bullied for who he was **(A/N I know this isn't the reason but I just made it up)**

So, as I said, I walked down the hallway. Then, a hand fell on my shoulder. I turned around to the best sight possible-Jake Puckerman!

He smiled one of those dreamy smiles and said "Hey, Finn said that today we'll be announcing the lead singers in the Auditorium. K, see you there." Then, as he was meant to leave, I felt his hands squeeze mine. Then, I felt something hard come from his palms

As I gave him a confusing look, he ran away. I checked my hands and saw a note "Love ya, Ryder-Jake." I smiled. That was the best thing ever!

**Jake's POV**

After school ended, I made my way to the auditorium. On my way, I saw Marley. Due to everything with Ryder, I would have avoided her. But she was looking so uptight and sad. So, I jogged over to her.

"Hey Marley!" She gave me a kind-of smile and looked down again. "You ok?" I asked. Then, she blurted out her feelings. "NO! MY MOM IS THE TOWN JOKE AND I'M GOING TO END UP JUST LIKE HER!"

I was taken aback. She noticed. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's ok," said Jake, "In fact, why are you so upset?" "Just Kitty," Marley said. "Don't listen to her," he said, "You can't be influenced by her ever again. You're fine, just the way you are." I smiled and walked her to the auditorium, this time as friends.

We showed up not that much later. We gathered our places in the auditorium seats and listened to Finn. "Today is when we announce our winners!" A huge applause erupted in the class, Sam and Brittany leading the whoops as usual. "We have last chance performances today," said Finn, "So, I will give you ten minutes to prepare and perfect for your last shot at this."

Along with everyone else, I raced off my seat and jumped on the stage. I was determined to get this. If Ryder got it, I would be over the moon but I wanted this like hell. As the excitement rose up in me, I saw the only who wasn't excited-Marley.

She walked behind the curtains and hid herself. I walked over to her. "Marls, c'mon!" I encouraged. "No, I just can't!" she stated, "I'm sweating when it's not hot, I'm thirsty when it's cold and I'm always hungry. Atop of that, I'm ugly."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Even though I had gotten over my affections for her, I still thought she was attractive. Then, I said something that was so the old me. "Marley, you are beautiful. Beautiful in every way. Beautiful voice, beautiful hair, beautiful body. You're just perfect."

Marley smiled, the first time I saw her smile in what seemed forever. Then, she said one haunting word. "...Thankyou." Before I knew, she was leaning in. We were inches apart. It was slow. I could have broken away. But I foolishly let her lips clash into mine. "_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? I LOVE RYDER!"_ It was the worse thing possible...or so I thought.

"HOW COULD YOU?" said a voice behind me. Marley and I turned around. Ryder was there. He had tears in his eyes. He was so upset. "Ryder, I can explain," I foolishly said. Then, he ran away. I ran after him. Goddamnit, I was a screwup!

**Ryder's POV**

Thoughts ran through my head like Usain Bolt running laps around my mind. Jake had just kissed Marley (or so I thought!). How could he do that? After everything we have been through. All those times he told me he loved me were lies. I was so upset. I knew Jake was running after me.

I soon found myself running down the hallway, Jake's footsteps and words echoing as I went. "RYDER! RYDER!" he screamed. I was never going to turn back after that. Then, I dashed into the choir room. I felt to the floor and began to sob. I am so stupid!

Jake came in and dashed to me and said "Ryder, it's not what it seems. She kissed me. She kissed me!" I looked up, disgusted at what I thought were lies. Then, without thinking, I punched Jake in the face. He was pushed back, shocked and horrified. He ended up at the side of the piano.

I, myself, was shocked but it didn't stop me from getting my revenge. I stood up and saw Jake's shocked expression. "DUDE!" he said, holding his bleeding eye. Then, I grabbed a pile of books and threw them at him. He was soon swarmed by the hard covers on his body. I didn't know what I was doing!

Jake was really angry by this moment. Then, he got off the ground and ran at me. But I was quicker and angrier. Then, I screamed at him "LEAVE ME ALONE!" During his run, I grabbed him by the shoulders. Then, I lunged down and ran. He couldn't stop as I pushed him through the room. Then as we approached the wall, I pushed him into a mirror. The mirror shattered into sharp shards as I did. Soon, he was on the floor.

I stopped for a minute as I took in the sight of my lover on the ground. Then, he broke free of my grip and tackled me on the ground. We tackled each other for several minutes, inflicting punches and pushes. It looked like two toddlers fighting over a toy!

We tackled and tackled until I meekly said "I love you, Jake Puckerman." The words had an automatic effect. Suddenly, the fighting stopped. I lay on the ground, not giving what was going to happen. Jake too stopped and lay down next to me. He turned my head to me and smiled. "I love you too, Ryder Lynn."

We both smiled. Then, he got up and offered my hand. "C'mon, let's go," Jake said. Smiles on our faces, we walked out of the choir room, hand in hand.


	14. Chapter 14: The Ending: Part 2

**Well guys, this brings us to the conclusion of Jyder: A Romantic Comedy. I know this chapter is a little short but it's a great way to end this story. I would like to thank FicTranslator and ToxicTopaz for reviewing this story and encouraging me. This chapter has no POV. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 14

"And the lead singer for our females is..." Jake and Ryder were in the auditorium about ten minutes after the fight. Finn was finally announcing the winners. "...MARLEY!" Everyone stood up and clapped, including Jake and Ryder. They cheered. Marley hugged everyone and was amazed. She deserved it.

"Now, the moment we've been waiting for..." said Finn. Jake and Ryder waited in much anticipation for the next announcement. If they had never gone on that date then they would be glaring at each other with such hate but after everything they didn't care who won the award unless it was one of them. In fact, the real award was how they had changed during this process.

Finn unfolded the letter and a smile curled on his lips. "And we have a tie..." A TIE! Jake and Ryder looked at each other excitedly. "Both of our male lead singers are...JAKE AND RYDER!"

Jake and Ryder threw into the air, triggering whoops and cheers and claps from their fellow classmates. They hugged each other as the crowd roared on.

"Class dismissed," said Finn. Everyone grabbed their bags and headed out of the door. However, Jake caught Ryder's hand and pulled him behind the curtains. "What, Jake?" Ryder asked. "Good job," said Jake. "You too," said Ryder.

The conversation was awkward. Jake and Ryder just stared into each other's eyes. Then suddenly, Ryder and Jake clashed their lips into each other's at the same time. My god! What a journey this was!

Ryder was nothing. Just a looked down on, disgusted boy with no self-esteem. Jake was a womanizer with no direction in life. After everything-a project, a love, a fight, a rivalry and this competition-all the things you would have thought would ruin this relationship in fact brought the two together.

And now they wanted to make one thing clear...they were happy. Jake and Ryder...JYDER!

**THE END! Thnxs so much for this. Also, I was partially inspired to write this story by this video called Black Swan: A Romantic Comedy- watch?v=XE3wkLWH0rA. I was going to do Black Swan but changed to Glee. Thank you again. From RisingStar123!**


End file.
